Marvels: operatives of SWORD (After Captain America 2)
by Miles Kilo
Summary: Agent Maria Hill is now the commander of S.W.O.R.D. Stark (industries) Weapons & Ordanance Research Division. Natasha Romanova joins S.W.O.R.D. as Hills second in command and close friend, but Agent Romanova makes it clear she doesn't just want to be friends. When S.W.O.R.D. HQ's is attacked by Hydra a new recruit with heighten senses is the only one who can lead them to safety.
1. Chapter 1

picture Razor Storm as Jessica Alba

* * *

Recruit 6378-01, [REDACTED] aka Razor Storm

Subject Background, Psychological Profile, Medical Examination & History, Military Service Record & 'Special' Skills

Background

After being decorated for her service in the armed forces, Razor Storms commanding officer felt that general infantry was a waste of her potential and sent her to the CIA covert operations division. Having made a mockery of every aptitude test sent her way she had quickly risen to through the ranks and became a veteran field agent. Recently she's spent the last several years working for the US State Department on overseas assignments after being transferred from the CIA by herself. After New York Razor Storm asked to be reassigned again to SHIELD but the agencies downfall had left her without a job. Hearing of S.W.O.R.D.'s large ex-SHIELD personnel she enlisted in Stark industries and her unique set of skill made her and obvious choice for the job.

Psychological Profile

Razor Storm's unit was slaughtered in an enemy attack after her commanding officer sent 3/4ths of the unit to its death and murdered surrendering soldiers. Razor Storm almost single-handedly repelled the enemy attack until reinforcements arrived. She however was left behind when the last helicopter was shot down and was forced to hike back to base under constant fire for 36 hours. She still suffers from PTSD and has both anger and depression issues. Recommend immediate suspension from field duty and medical treatment for depression and anger symptoms.

Medical Examination

-Subject has no prior injuries or illnesses

-Subject has higher endurance, agility, senses and strength than any other recruit or human for that matter, request further examination…

Previous Medical History

Date of birth: June, 4th 1990, currently 24 years old

Birth name: [REDACTED]

Race: Caucasian

Blood type: O+

Eye sight: 20/20

Eye color: Bright green

Hair color: Strawberry blonde

Height: 5/8

Weight: 160

Sex: Female

IQ: 240… abnormal request retest... permission granted...

IQ retest: 240... request third examine... permission denied...

No other medical records of any kind

Military Service

US army 4 years Cpl. 4 tours in Middle East

…

Denied reassignment to US Army Rangers in 2012

…

Transfer accepted to Navy special operations [Navy SEALs] in 2012

…

Honorably discharged from SEALs after Operation Firestorm in 2012

…

Razor Storm has received every medal awarded by the US Navy except the Prisoner of War Medallion

Operation Firestorm

US Ranger unit stationed at an army outpost near ECID oil field in Iran where ambushed by local insurgents and militia. Rangers were overrun and insurgents captured oil refinery. A US Marine Expeditionary Force and Airman rescue Paratroopers were sent in lead by Navy SPECACT unit (Seal team). US Task Force assault Filling Station from the west approaching by highway. After capturing the refinery, sustaining moderate casualties, US Navy SEALs take up positions in a single-story building to the south while rest of task force assault Army Outpost. Marines take up sniper and machinegun positions on walkways throughout refinery as the armored vehicles cross highway and assault the enclosed outpost taking RPG fire. Entering from the four openings the vehicles quickly eliminate all hostiles in the area and recapture the outpost. Navy Seal Commander Lockhart orders 3/4ths of the Task Force, 400 US Marines, 20 paratroopers and 3 SEALs to capture the nearby Warehouses and Construction Site to the east after hearing false reports of sniper fire from a Marine on a watchtower overlooking the southeast at the outpost. The Marine was actually taking friendly fire from the south at the refinery. Shortly after entering the three warehouses the Marines and paratroopers are ambushed by heavily armed and defended and quickly pinned down in the northeast warehouse. Commander Lockhart orders the remaining 100 marines still at the refinery to head to the pinned down Task Force and break a hole in the enemy fire and regroup. However with little cover and a downhill disadvantage 60 of the marines are killed and the other 40 wounded. The remaining 40, without communications, continued to assault the enemy stronghold despite Commander Lockharts attempts to withdraw the 40 marines in time for and airstrike on the enemy perimeter. With the air strike imminent Lockhart order three of his SEALs, including Razor Storm, to rescue the marines. However the air strike decimates the 40 marines and injures two of the SEALs, Ozone and Scarecrow. At the same time Lieutenant Reeves and his men, approximately 30 M1A2 Abrams tanks, in three columns approach the construction site via the highway and are also ambushed by insurgents destroying many of the Abrams tanks with RPGs and Kornet launchers. With the lead and rear vehicles destroyed and only three still remaining functional Lieutenant Reeves orders his surviving men into the construction site and sets up a defensive perimeter around the only two complete buildings. Commander Lockhart, unknowing of the second ambush, orders Reeves to move his tanks off the highway and into the warehouses to rescue the remaining Marines and paratroopers. Clearly knowing sending the remaining three tanks to the other pinned down units will cause his men to be overrun Lieutenant Reeves sends the remaining tanks to the warehouse and prepares a last stand. Once the tanks punch a hole through the insurgents crossfire the remaining marines and paratroopers, approximately 70 marines and 10 paratroopers, run on the sides of the tanks out of the hot zone to the offices incidentally farther away from the outpost and refinery. As the tanks reach the offices it is assumed Lieutenant Reeves and his men are overrun and killed around this time. Lockhart and his 6 SEALs are also attacked by advancing enemy forces and they two are quickly overrun and killed, leaving the remaining Task Force leaderless. It is unknown how but Razor Storm, carrying Ozone, and Scarecrow reach the offices, about two miles under heavy fire, and set up firing positions and begin calling in airstrikes. With the enemy beginning to surround them SSG. Royce "Scarecrow" [REDACTED] calls Broken Arrow on all frequencies and sounds a retreat. With helicopters approaching the three tanks request permission the head to Reeves's position unknown he and his men are already dead. The request is granted and the tanks leave the ground forces and reach the construction site finding Reeves and his men dead. As the first helicopter lands the tanks are ordered to pull out and they return to base, however as the third helicopter is departing SSG. Scarecrow his hit and KIA leaving the remaining ground forces, around 40, under the command of Sgt. Razor Storm. Leading the defense Razor Storm is the last to depart in the fifth and last helicopter. The fifth helicopter Romeo-22 is hit by and RPG and crashes killing Sgt. Ozone and the five paratroopers and crew. Razor Storm survives unknown to Command and is left behind while under heavy fire and is forced to walk the 600 miles back to base on foot. 36 hours later Razor Storm, miraculously unharmed, reaches the base and seemingly unaffected by hunger, thirst or fatigue checks on the injured marines and paratroopers still under her command.

Estimated strength of insurgents and militia

Unknown troop strength likely in thousands100+ VDV Buggy light vehicles 20x T-90 Main Battle Tank5x 9K22 Tunguska-M Anti-Aircraft Vehicle (used as anti-infantry emplacements)8x Mil Mi-28 Havoc Helicopters (unused)8x Ka-60 Kasatka Helicopters (unused)4x Su-35BM Flanker-E Fixed-wing aircraft (unused)4x Su-25 Fixed-wing aircraft (unused)5x Pantsir-S1 Emplacements10x 9M133 Kornet Emplacements

Strength of US Task Force

500 US marines, 100 US Rangers, 20 Airman rescue paratroopers, 10 US Navy SEALs4x Growler ITV Light vehicles (used by Navy SEALs)50x M1A2 Abrams Main Battle Tank (used by both Rangers and Marines)10x LAV-AD Anti-Aircraft Vehicle (unused by Rangers)10x AH-1Z Viper Helicopters (support role)20x UH-1Y Venom Helicopters (used in extraction)10x F/A-18E Super Hornet Fixed-wing aircraft (support role)10x A-10 Thunderbolt Fixed-wing aircraft (support role)5x Centurion C-RAM Emplacements (unused by Rangers)5x BGM-71 TOW Emplacements (unused by Rangers)

List of casualties

Insurgents & militia

Unknown number of troops, likely in several hundredsAbout 100 ground vehicles destroyedAll aircraft unused, likely still operational

US Task Force

100 US Rangers (pre battle)400 US Marines, 50 injured15 Airman rescue paratroopers, 5 injured (3 critical KIA post battle)9 US Navy SEALs, one uninjured left behind after battle (found 36 hours later)4x Growler ITV's destroyed48x M1A2 Abrams destroyed (1 post battle due to critical damage)10x LAV-AD AA destroyed5x C-RAM destroyed

After Action Report

Operation Firestorm is to be deemed failure due to lack of proper command and heavy US casualties and capture of key oil refinery in the country. Commander Lockharts command of Task Force Juliet caused the deaths on 98% of all casualties during the battle. Due to lack of proper communications and prior planning the Task Force was subjugated to heavy enemy fire and a tactical disadvantage, attacking from downhill and during the early morning hours when the sun was to the enemies back and our faces. If proper planning and aerial cover support where given the Task Force could have recaptured the oil refinery & outpost and hold out against determined enemy resistance. If the request for AC-130 gunships and LAV-25s were approved they could have improved our chances of repelling the enemy counterattack. Furthermore the maps given to squad leaders were shown to have the oil refinery and outpost to the east when in fact they were to the west of the warehouses which caused the tank drivers to go off course and separate the forward commanding officer, Lockhart, and his troops. This causing the deaths of both Commander Lockhart and Lieutenant Reeves and his men at the construction site who valiantly sent their only chance of surviving, three M1A2 Abrams, to rescue the rest of the pinned down Task Force. I request Lt. Mitchell Reeves and SSG. Royce [REDACTED] to receive the medal of honor for the heroic efforts at leading the Task Force under heavy enemy fire and for giving their lives for their men and brothers.

Sgt. [REDACTED] US Navy SEAL SPECACT unit

Heightened Abilities

-Superhuman endurance

She has a higher resistance to nearly all forms of damage before being injured and the ability to exert herself in an activity without becoming tired and survive for long periods of time without consumption or water.

-Superhuman agility

She has the ability to react faster than a normal human and possesses greater flexibility such as jumping far greater than any human.

-Superhuman senses

She has the ability to see, smell, taste, feel and hear more than a normal human.

-Superhuman strength

She has a level of strength much higher than normally possible given her proportions. Although she cannot lift a car she can flip one without much effort and can smash a reasonably large hole in a wall with only one fist.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hill can I come in?" Natasha Romanov asks as she enters anyway with a stack of papers. It has been 3 months since Natasha joined S.W.O.R.D. and Hill made Natasha her XO and she still didn't know how to knock. "yes Natasha what is it?" Hill asks sarcastically already knowing what she will asks. "This psych profile on Razor Storm… should we really allow someone like this into S.W.O.R.D. I mean she could be a potential risk?"

"Tony and I both agree she is the type of soldier were looking for, she's a natural leader, well trained and she is… special to put it lightly." Natasha sighs "why do I even ask… ok I'll send her a level 5 clearance and tell her she has the job." Natasha leaves as Hill laughs to herself. "hey Hill, I'll see you later" Natasha says sticking her head back in the room. Hill didn't know why Natasha always did that, _of course they'll see each other again they always did,_ Hill thought as she went back to her work. Natasha would always ask Hill to go on a girls night out, watch a movie together, go shopping or something else that was against the regulations she helped but into place. Of course Hill would usually be persuaded by Natasha's charm and they were friends and friends did that kind of stuff. After finishing her report on the newest auto locking weapons S.W.O.R.D. had produced Hill decided to go for a break and maybe swing by Natasha's office. Walking down the hall several of the S.W.O.R.D. personnel noticed her and stood at attention. We aren't at S.H.I.E.L.D. anymore you don't have to salute me Hill would tell them, but they would do it anyway. After HYDRA revealed itself and destroyed S.H.I.E.L.D. Tony Stark was very generous about recruiting the remaining S.H.I.E.L.D. agents for his weapons research division. Since Hill was the highest ranking agent she was put in charge of the 300 ex-S.H.I.E.L.D. agents and the program, a job she would rather give to someone else. Reaching Natasha's office she would it empty and knew Natasha had gone to the target practice to test out the new weapons for herself. Reaching the practice room Hill entered and found Natasha attempting to fire the new MK5 smart pistol. Laughing to herself Hill walks over to help Natasha. "they safety is on" she said reaching for the pistol "we put it here on the side" she adds flipping the safety off. "we'll that's confusing" Natasha Jokes causing them both to laugh. Natasha and Hill notice how Hill is almost hugging Natasha and Hill steps back "no wait… show me again?" Natasha quietly asks. Hill smiles and wraps her arms around Natasha again and shows her the safety this time not moving. "thanks I feel better knowing where it is so I don't accidently shoot my foot off or something." Hill laughs

"yeah me to I like your feet." Hill rests her head on Natasha's shoulder while she gracefully locks on and fires at the target one handed. "wow no kick and you don't even have to aim" she says reloading the automatic handgun. "could use more bullet and a suppressor though" she adds firing the pistol again on burst. Hill doesn't realize Natasha is using her other arm to slowly stroke her hand until she stops to reload. Blushing Hill steps back and leans on the counter "I'll be sure to tell the tech guys about that, anything else?"

"maybe a flashlight oh and a higher rate of fire, it shoots to slow" Natasha replies with excitement "I've never built a gun before, so I want to make it perfect" she adds smiling

"anything for you" Hill replies not realizing the effect of her words. "Anyway I wanted to talk to you about something actually" Hill says "one of our new recruits she has some special abilities I thought we should look into."

"yeah sure… when?"

"now or when you're done here"

"I'm fine we can go now." Hill leads Natasha to the elevator and presses sub level three "why are we going to the basement?" Natasha asks

"it's a secret" Hill replies as they step off the elevator and navigate their way through the generators and other electrical systems. "Here we are" Hill says reaching a door, entering the door they find the recruit awaiting them in a combat simulation room fighting three combat drones hand to hand. "who is she?" Natasha asks watching the recruit rip one of the drones heads off and tear another in half. "we call her Razor Storm, she's ex-military and government agent and a veteran at covert ops. She's kinda like you actually" Hill says deactivating the remaining drone "except the charm, humor and utter sex appeal wouldn't you agree?" Natasha jokes causing Hill to blush. Razor Storm turns surprised and approaches the two "Commander Hill, Lieutenant Romanov" she says at attention

"relax you're not in the military anymore" Natasha replies "we're just Hill and Romanov"

"affirmative… I mean sure… why not"

"Razor Storm that's an interesting name, where'd you get it" Natasha asks

"I dunno… someone called me it and it just stuck"

"that's how they all start I suppose"

"Natasha, Razor Storm if you're done we have business to discuss." Hill cuts into the conversation "Razor Storm, I would like to formally accept you into S.W.O.R.D. you'll have level 6 clearance and join one of our special tactics teams immediately. "thank you Hill" Razor Storm replies unsurprised "I won't let you down." Razor Storm turns and heads for the simulator again.

"well that was easy" Natasha says as they return to the elevator "hey I was wondering… would you like to go watch a movie or something tonight? I mean you don't have to but…"

"yes Natasha I will"

"great… than it's a date, I'll pick you up at 8." Natasha quickly exits the elevator to hide her blush while Hill remains in the elevator wondering if Natasha meant date literally or figuratively.


	3. Chapter 3

That night at 8 Hill is standing on her front steps to her apartment when Natasha drives up in a black Lamborghini Murciélago LP 640 and pulls up to the curb. "Hey Hill lookin good" Natasha awkwardly says opening the door for Hill. Natasha is wearing a leather jacket, blue jeans and a grey t-shirt which was nice from her usually black hoodie and sweat pants or skin tight cat suits. Hill was wearing a casual evening dress with a necklace that made her eyes pop. "thanks you do to" Hill replies getting in the Murciélago "what movie are we going to?"

"I dunno what do you want to see, I'll take you to anything you want to watch." Hill grins and directs Natasha to a nearby theater. "Why a scary movie… I thought you'd like romantic or drama's?" Natasha asks as they sit in a pair of seats.

"I like to be scared" Hill replies smiling "why are you afraid"

"no I'm just surprised we like the same things" Natasha whispers as the movie begins. About half way through the movie Natasha and Hill both have averted their eyes from the screen for most of the movie but neither wishes to admit they did first. As the movie begins to die down Hill wraps her right arm around Natasha's left and nuzzles her head on Natasha's shoulder. "want to get out of here?" Hill asks as the credits begin

"where do you want to go"

"I want to go dancing"

"hold that thought"

"what you know someplace we can go dancing"

"I think I might." Natasha takes Hill by the hand and rushes her through the crowded street to an arcade where a dance dance revolution game is. "this is your idea of dancing" Hill says playfully as Natasha takes off her jacket "yep" she replies turning the game on. After an hour of dancing and beating the high score on the arcade game Natasha and Hill return to the car and grab some cheeseburgers at a nearby restaurant. "So how was it?" Natasha asks with a mouthful of burger sitting on the hood of the Lamborghini. "How was what?" Hill asks eating some of their fries

"tonight, you seemed to be enjoying it"

"who said its over?" Hill replies. Hill leans over and kisses Natasha lightly on the lips, Natasha is stunned at first but returns the kiss. "I wasn't sure… I'm mean if… you…"

"don't worry Natasha you're getting lucky tonight" Hill cuts in kissing Natasha again more passionately. Not even 20 minutes later Hill and Natasha return to Hill's apartment tearing off each other's clothes before they even get to the bedroom. Pushing Hill onto the bed Natasha takes off her bra and slips off her underwear as Hill watches. Hill takes her own bra off as Natasha pulls off her underwear and puts her face between Hills thighs. Gasping Hill grabs the bed seats and moans as Natasha uses her tongue and fingers to ravenously please her. "oh… don't stop… whatever you do don't stop!" Hill cries as Natasha brings her closer and closer to the edge. Hill screams as an orgasm rips through her but recovers and flips Natasha over to return the favor. Similarly pleasing Natasha Hill uses her tongue and fingers but slower and more controlled than Natasha. As Natasha moans and pleads for Hill to hurry Hill only goes slower lengthening Natasha's orgasm for minutes until she climax's onto Hills face. Afterwards Natasha and Hill kiss and feel each other's bodies from their delicate faces to their breast and curves and legs finally finding each other's soft spots between their thighs. As they finger each other they both let out moans and gasps as they kiss more and more passionately until they climax on each other. Hill lies on Natasha resting her head on Natasha's shoulder giving her light kisses on the neck, while Natasha sucks Hills juices off her one and caresses Hills breasts with the other. Soon they fall asleep into each other's arms and wait for sunrise before returning to the world.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning Hill and Natasha wake up and quickly dress and head to work together in Natasha's car. S.W.O.R.D. HQ in Los Angeles overlooks an avenue and Café where many of the employees eat for lunch or go to the subway station and get rides to and from work. Pulling up to the parking garage Hill notices a group of men pulling up to the front of the building in a military style Humvee_. We don't have any meetings with the army today? _Hill wonders as the men step out not in army fatigues but full combat gear with no markings. As Hill turn to tell Natasha the roof of the Humvee opens up and a mercenary with a mounted M134 minigun and begins firing on the building. "Hill get down" Natasha screams pulling out a pistol and firing over Hills head at the mercenaries. S.W.O.R.D. security and special tactics appear out of the building and attack the mercenaries who are pouring out of the two apartment buildings across the street surrounding the café. "Hydra!" a S.W.O.R.D. Sec officer yells as a light armored vehicle pulls out onto the street carrying the Hydra symbol. Natasha pulls out a second gun and begins firing at the nearest mercenaries while Hill pulls out her own pistol and get out of the car. "come on we need to go!" Hill screams over the gun fire as Natasha climbs out the passenger side next to Hill. "I have a level 9 top priority asset with me and need immediate evac for VIP over" Natasha says over her radio "copy moving additional security forces to your position, stand by" someone replies. Fighting across the street to the café Hill and Natasha find cover as more S.W.O.R.D. Sec fight their way across the avenue and destroy the Hydra LAV. Suddenly a lone jet, unidentified, flies overhead and drops two high explosive bombs on the S.W.O.R.D. HQ leveling it to the ground. "we need to get you out of hot zone" Natasha says to Hill "you… I want you're men to clear a path through the plaza to the subway, we're getting her on a train out of here" she says to a S.W.O.R.D. Sec officer "copy, we'll get it done" he replies before radioing to his men "alright I want all unit to converge on the plaza and clear a path to the subway station, we are extracting a top tier asset over!" several units reply and charge up the side streets or stairs to the plaza and apartment buildings and begin fighting in close quarters with the Hydra mercenaries. Fighting through the plaza Razor Storm and her special tactics squad fire high explosive grenades on the sides of the two apartment buildings severely destroying their walls and killing many hydra mercenaries inside and on the ground. "clear!" she yells reloading her grenade launcher. Natasha and Hill sprint across the open plaza and into the ticket hall where additional S.W.O.R.D. Sec and Hydra are fighting. Running to the locker room on the left side of the ticket hall Hill, Natasha and S.W.O.R.D. Sec are pinned down and trapped by heavy fire from Hydra from a Kiosk on the opposite side of the ticket hall. "Clear that kiosk!" someone yells over the gunfire. Razor Strom and her two remaining squad mates enter the ticket hall through the right entrance behind the Hydra mercenaries and begin eliminating the well-defended mercenaries in the kiosk from behind. "I'm hit" one of her squad mates yells as he collapses clutching his stomach. "I'm out" the other yells pulling out his pistol. Suddenly Hydra reinforcements appear out of two elevators and overwhelm Razor Storms squad. "this is Razor Storm I have the mercenaries distracted get the asset out of here!" she says over the radio before tossing a grenade in each elevators destroying them and the mercenaries inside. Hill and Natasha run down the steps with the remaining 100 or so S.W.O.R.D. Sec to the Platform and take up positions in and around some restrooms while the mercenaries attack from an construction area across the rails. Several trains pass but none stop at the platform and the S.W.O.R.D. Sec still fighting are warring down 60 or 70. "we won't last much longer we need to push further into the station to the tunnels and fight from only one angle" a S.W.O.R.D. Sec officer says. "copy this is Razor Storm, I'll clear a path and you'll follow over?"

"sounds good to me lets go." Razor Storm wielding a automatic AA-12 shotgun runs down the platform firing her explosive rounds tearing through bodies and wall as she goes. "alright Hill, I want you to run to Razor Storms position. I'll be right behind you" Natasha says reloading her pistols. "alright" Hill says and sprints across the open platform. Reaching Razor Storm Hill turns to see Natasha right behind her and the remaining 25 or 30 S.W.O.R.D. Sec following close behind. Suddenly an explosion rocks the tunnel knocking Hill off her feet. A wave of dust covers her as her ears ring from a nearby explosion. After several moments she regains her hearing and sees Hydra destroyed the subway tracks farther down the tunnel, by collapsing the ceiling onto two trains and making an exit out of the station through the hole. Razor Storm and most of the S.W.O.R.D. Sec are already making their way up the debris while 5 or 6 remain around Hill still in shock clutching their ears. "Hill… are you alright? Hill… we need to get out of here!" Natasha pulls Hill to her feet and carries her in her right arm while firing with the left. Natasha carries Hill up the pile of rubble with the 6 recovered S.W.O.R.D. Sec and meet up with the others in a park. Hill now on her feet follows Razor Storm and the others who are fighting across a small bridge taking fire from Hydra mercenaries ahead and to the left of the bridge. Suddenly a second LAV appears and begins firing its cannons at the S.W.O.R.D. Sec on the bridge. "everyone get down!" Natasha screams over the cannons but it's too late, nearly all of the 20 S.W.O.R.D. Sec are killed before they can turn and run. A handful of about 8 including Natasha, Hill and Razor Storm survive and fight their way to the left of the bridge into a playground before Razor Storm can destroy the LAV and cause it to crash into a rock outcrop. "we need to get across that lake, it's the only way out of here!" Razor Storm says firing her AA-12 repeatedly.

"agreed, but how do we get across" Natasha asks reloading her pistols.

"we swim" Razor Storm says dropping her empty shotgun "Hill and me we'll swim across while you and the others mount a defense so they'll won't shoot us in the back." Razor Storm says pulling off her tactical gear. Hill and Razor Storm wade into the shallow water and swim to the other side under constant fire. Natasha and the others hold off Hydra but when Hill and Razor Storm reach the other side Natasha realizes she is the only one left firing and dives into the water alone swimming for her life.


	5. Chapter 5

The smoke and dust from the explosion still cloud the air. Hill almost doesn't see the lone figure swimming for her life as bullets fly past her hitting the water with a small splash. As Natasha reaches the shore a helicopter with the S.W.O.R.D. insignia flies overhead blowing away the dust as it fires on the Hydra mercenaries on the opposite side of the lake. As the helicopter lands several feet away Hill and Natasha runs for it and climb on just as it takes off. Razor Storm and the crew chief fire on the mercenaries as they fly away but a heat seeking missile hits the rear rotor and spins the helicopter out of control "we're going down… brace!" one of the pilots yells as the helicopter crashes into a street corner a block away from the park. Hill crawls out of the burning wreck and finds Natasha unconscious outside on the street "Natasha… Natasha!" Hill shakes the limp woman who's bleeding from the head. Natasha murmurs something as Hill tries to drag her away from the crash. Hill winces in pain as she feels her left leg, a shard of metal protruding out of her thigh. Grabbing the metal shard Hill pulls it out and cries out in pain as she clutches the bleeding wound and continues to drag Natasha away from the crash. The local LAPD SWAT team comes running down the street and pull Hill and Natasha out of the street just as the helicopter crash explodes. Hill blacks out from blood loss as she and Natasha are loaded into an ambulance and LAPD begin arresting the remaining Hydra mercenaries.


	6. Chapter 6

6 hours later

Natasha wakes up in what she hopes is a hospital bed with a blindfold on. She feels for any restraints but only finds the bed sheet and an IV cored in her arm. Moving her hand up to feel for the blindfold she only feels her face. "Hill!" she says urgently beginning to panic "Hill!" she yells trying to get up. A pair of arms wrap around her from out of the darkness "Natasha! Natasha it's okay we're safe, we're in a hospital we're safe" Hill says reassuring Natasha who calms slightly "I can't see anything Maria, I can't see you" Natasha grasps Hills arms in fright as she tries to look through the darkness surrounding her. "you hit your head, bad the doctors… they couldn't save your sight." Natasha stiffens and her heart nearly stops beating

"I'm blind!? No no no I can't be blind!" Natasha begins to cry as she holds Hill tighter. Hill and Natasha spend three hours together holding each other, reassuring each other, loving each other. Hill is able to relax Natasha long enough for doctors to give her a sedative and put her to sleep. "Maria, how's the leg?" Tony Stark asks as Hill leaves Natasha ICU room in her wheelchair

"fine, I can walk again in a few weeks maybe a month." Hill wipes away her tears

"Natasha wasn't so lucky"

"I know… hey listen with the division in need of 'repairs' I'll think you and Natasha should spend some time together, you know to recover and 'therapy' and all that. Maybe Hawaii for a few months, I have a new facility over there for 'research', they could use the help."

"thanks… Tony but I don't think Natasha will want to go, she always has and now that…"

"I get it… maybe after all this settles in then. I don't think S.W.O.R.D. will be getting back i=on its feet any time soon." Tony leaves shortly afterwards, and Hill goes back in to see Natasha a few hours later when she wakes up. "you know you called me Maria for the first time earlier" Hill says holding Natasha. "I did? Oh yeah I remember, must've been delusional or something sorry Hill" Natasha awkwardly jokes. Hill goes to loosen her grip on Natasha but Natasha grabs Hill and pulls her closer "don't leave me!" she says franticly

"I won't Natasha… I won't" Hill replies clasping their hands together. Natasha smiles as she knows Hill won't ever leave her.


	7. Chapter 7

Subject 6378-01 aka Razor Storm aka Sgt. Jane Hawke US Navy

Status-KIA

Cause of death

-Severe 3rd degree burns on entire body

-Multiple gunshot wounds

-10-15ft drop

-Massive Internal bleeding

-Extreme brain hemorrhaging

-Near decapitation

-Punctured lung

-Severed artery

Autopsy notes

Subject viable for Project Lazarus recommend project begin immediately


End file.
